Attorney at Large
by KaiPanda
Summary: With both the number of pirates and the number of arrests growing, a three day trial system was introduced. However this was soon ditched as the numbers spiked. Attorneys were hunted down for defending pirates while prosecutors were rewarded with gold and titles in the navy. As an attorney at large Phoenix is left with no choice but to join the pirates to survive.


**I don't own Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney, Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters contained within them.**

**A/N: **This is an idea that just appeared in my head one day, but I kind of like it. Not sure how often I will update this yet, ASSOO is my priority at the moment but if i get lots of response then I will try to update more. Running this first chapter for now and hoping for some feedback.

And since it's that time of year: MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D

Please review and let me know what you think!

Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: Phoenix the Pirate**

Piracy was flourishing across the Caribbean area. As more people became pirates to tack on to the boom, and as the current pirates became greedier, many more arrests were carried out. There once was a time when pirates were allowed a three day trial. At that time defence attorneys made a mint from defending all of the pirates. One in particular was quite astounding… Phoenix Wright.

But, the trial system was abandoned with further increases in piracy rates. The prosecutors who stood against the pirates in the past were rewarded with gold and a title in the navy to kick-start their new careers. Phoenix, along with many other attorneys, now had their faces displayed on wanted posters for the crimes of defending pirates and obstructing so called justice. As a result, the spiky-haired man was on the run.

…

Phoenix was currently staying in the town of Pipeg, a pirate run place he would not have been caught dead in a month ago. He had been barely scraping by with the money he had left from his previous occupation. But now it had run out and he soon found out that his only option would be to ally with the pirates lest he starve to death. Any other workplace would recognise him and hand him over to the naval authorities immediately. He had no skills but he may have saved a few of the pirates around the place from sentences in the past, so he was hoping someone would look upon him favourably as he entered the Dog's Casque, a rather rowdy bar in the area.

As soon as he stepped through the door he quickly ducked as a glass came flying towards him. Yes, this was a place where there always seemed to be one bar fight or more going on. He dodged a few more projectiles and bodies as he made his way to the back where people were doing more serious business. Thankfully for him he saw a familiar face.

Bill Turner was a young blacksmith that worked in the more pleasant town Phoenix once resided in. He had heard that the blacksmith had aided a pirate and it seemed to be true as he was present in this dingy, little establishment.

"Bill?" Phoenix got the blacksmith's attention.

"Phoenix? What are you doing here?" He replied in surprise.

"The navy has put out wanted notices for most of the defence attorneys that have defended pirates in the past, including myself. So, I'm on the run, without a job and with no idea what to do or where to go next. You?"

"Some pirates took Elizabeth." Will explained.

"The Governor's daughter?" Phoenix clarified.

"Yes. I will do anything it takes to get her back, even if it means going against the navy and becoming a pirate." His eyes were slightly dreamy.

Most people who had seen the young blacksmith and Elizabeth together knew they had an unspoken interest in one another. It was clear that he had a purpose for which to voyage.

"She was taken aboard the black pearl and I had to make a deal with Jack Sparrow here who seems to be after it in order to track the ship down. He also seems to be one of the few people crazy enough to try going against the ship with black sails." Will pointed to the pirate sitting at the table behind him who had beaded hair and a red bandana.

"The other guy that's with him is Gibbs. I believe they are old friends of some description. He's helping us track down some able-bodied men to help with the journey." He nodded to the older pirate with a beer-gut.

"Can I join you?" Phoenix asked hopefully.

"What?"

"I have no place to go at the moment and need some way to sustain myself. I can assure you I would rather sail for a good cause, such as saving a lady, than just for the sake of looting and pillaging poor harbour towns. I still want to remain a good man."

"I understand. Talk to Smithy and see what he says."

Phoenix approached the table where the two not-so-gentlemen were talking.

"Hello."

They immediately looked at him. Well, he was a little out of place in one of the tarnished blue suits that defined his character.

"I'm Phoenix and want to join your expedition." He introduced himself.

"Do ya now? Ya got any skills?" Gibbs asked.

"Um… I know about law?" He was clutching at strings.

"Ya got any _real_ skills?" Gibbs pushed.

"Not really, no. But I'm willing to learn…" Phoenix was struggling. If only Mia was here to help him.

"Can he please come with us?" William decided it was time for him to chime in.

"You know 'im Will?" Gibbs clarified.

"Yeah, he's one of the attorneys now on the run because of the new laws. He's good at improvisation, if that counts as a skill, and I can vouch for his hard-working character."

"Of course improvisation counts as a skill. But, I am the main improviser on board and I usually would not approve of someone like this… cramping my style. But, help is limited at the moment so I will let him come along as long as he gets some more… suitable attire." Jack interrupted, settling the deal.

…

The next day Phoenix Wright was no longer just an ex-attorney. He was a pirate, ready to set sail on his first adventure. His blue suit had been replaced with a new outfit: White shirt, blue waistcoat, practical black trousers and a few blue beads at the tips of his spiky hair (that was Jack's idea). He also decided to get a tattoo on his back to show off his new-found pirate-ness. It read: OBJECTION!


End file.
